


Begging For Thread

by CaptainHailey



Category: Barry Kramer - Fandom, Game Grumps, razzadoop - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, But also kind Barry, Can't keep hands off eachother, Dom!Barry, F/M, First Dates, First Day, Fluff, Freeform, Getting comfortable, Getting to Know Each Other, Groping, Happy medium, Help, Hickies, I don't know if this is going to be good, I hope you like it, Love, Office Sex, SO, Sexual Tension, Smut, Staring, Wish me luck, but i have an itch to write, i have a huge crush, in a barry mood, it's 2am, it's my first fic, lip biting, neck kisses, small touches, thigh rubbing, trying for a happy medium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHailey/pseuds/CaptainHailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring. Why does he keep staring? Is it rude to stare back? The more your eyes wander, the more they meet with Barry. His eyes almost pulling you in. He has this smile on his face. Each time your eyes meet with his- the smile makes you blush and look away. How can you focus like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staring

When you entered the door, his handshake was firm. His smile was warm. Barry Kramer, editor - (and content creator at your new position) Was truly welcoming. His eyes met with yours, and in all honesty, they gave you chills. He already knew who you were, as all the creators in the office were expecting you. But under the pressure - you croak. Uttering why you've entered the door, box of items in hand.

"I-I'm here for the editing position.. I got the call this morning and-" 

Is all you manage to croak out before Barry interrupts you.

"Yeah, of course."

His icy eyes pierce through you.

"Your desk is over there, I'm sure the others will be in to say hi here soon.."

He smiles, pointing at the empty desk.

You begin to make your way to the back. Box of picture frames, files, and other items to place in your space in hand. You've been doing freelance editing for awhile, but haven't had a steady job like this one. You weren't exactly sure what to expect, even though you knew your employer a bit better than most places. An office for internet personalities the Game Grumps. You had done some research the night before. You place a small figurine on your desk before you see two people entering the room. Both are coming straight toward you.

"Barry, why didn't you tell us we had a lady friend visiting?"

You were familiar with this one's voice. His name was Dan.

"You're dumb. This is the new editor, Dan."

The smooth Australian accent was familiar as well. The man next to him was Ross O'Donovan.

Barry laughs. His eyes still focused on me.

"Don't you remember the meeting we had this morning Dan? Try not to scare her too much. I think she's already nervous."

I stutter, looking up at the men.

"No- no. I'm not nervous. Just getting.. settled."

Ross laughs, extending out his hand. 

"Don't worry 'bout it. Welcome. I'm Ross."

I shake hands with Ross, before Dan jumps in front of him. Opening up his arms, in a hug position.

"and I refuse to be professional!" 

Dan pulls you into the hug, laughing.

"Welcome to the crew!"

Before Dan can finish, the two people who hired you walk in. You had been in a Skype interview with them about a week prior. They are shouting something at Dan, but you block it out. Because, through all the attention you are getting from the team, You can still see Barry fixated on you. You weren't sure if you were being paranoid and he was staring at something else. You almost want to motion at him, and make sure there isn't something on your face. But before any of that can take place, you are brought back to the real world.

"Earth to Editor?" 

Arin laughs, as you look up. You blush in response- absolutely horrified at zoning out. Shaking your head you look up at him and his wife, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry!"

You place your palms on your face sighing.

"I didn't sleep well last night, nerves and all.. I think I zoned out!" 

Arin and Suzy laugh, patting you on the back.

"I'm Arin, and this is my wife Suzy. But I'm pretty sure you remember that from your interview earlier."

Suzy nods.

"Your desk is so cute! If you need any decorating tips, you know who to come to."

She points at you as she skips away, mumbling something at Barry. Barry rubs his beard, clicking around on his computer. He then looks up at you, those eyes- meeting right with yours again.

"We have some videos in the first folder on the desktop."

You nod, trying to keep your focus on the files. 

"Oh." He smiles again, chuckling.

"And- I'm Barry. If you didn't know already."

His smile is calming, and warm. Subtle, but kind. It stuns you.

"Yeah.. I'm (Y/N). It's nice to meet you."

He giggles, clicking some more things on his desktop.

"I know your name, silly. I was in the meeting about you." 

He keeps looking back at you, even if it seems he is busy with his computer. You really aren't sure if his eye contact is friendly. Is constant eye contact friendly? You weren't really sure. When you were little, your mom always said staring was rude. But this kind of staring didn't seem rude at all- at least, it didn't to you. You open up the first video in the folder, throwing it into Adobe Premiere. You need to get some type of work done today. It was always part of your editing agenda to impress your employer early. You click around for awhile, cutting clips and syncing audio around. Out of the corner of your eyes you see it again. Your stomach doing a small flip.

Barry. Staring. Again.

When your eyes meet his, he lets out a soft laugh. Licking his bottom lip. You aren't sure what to do or how to respond to something like that. You almost want to ask him why he keeps looking at you, but you're honestly too afraid.

"You have very nice eyes, (Y/N)." Barry says, now looking at his editing program.

He's almost acting like he was never staring at you in the first place. It was a clever trick. A clever trick that had you blushing seven shades of pink.

"Oh! Why- thank you Barry." You manage to choke out. Trying to turn to the side so that he can't see your flushed face. 

Though, it already seemed as if he was aware. He had a grin on his face. He almost looked as if he had accomplished something. When he wasn't staring at you- you thought about his eyes staring at you. If he was staring at you- you thought about his eyes even though they were right in front of you. They were eyes of a crystal green, almost hazel. They almost seemed as if they didn't have a definitive color. Mysterious, and warm. Just like him. 

Some time had passed. You had already managed to turn in your first edited video, all while dealing with a pair of piercing eyes. You were pretty proud of yourself.  
Barry got up from his chair, walking your way. For a moment you thought he was coming to your desk, but you then realized he was just passing by. Making his way to the back of the room. On his way back, your heart stopped. He looked right at you, his hand gently grazing your thigh as he walked. Part of you wondered if it was an accident. Part of you knew it definitely wasn't. His hand was soft, and warm. Even if it only touched you for a second, slightly moving your black pleated skirt. 

You didn't know what his intentions were, or why he seemed so focused on your existence in the office at this very moment. Once he grabbed the paperwork he needed from the printer in the back of the room, he made his way back to his seat. You were staring at him now, a look of confusion on your face. Your cheeks were flushed, there was no point in hiding it.

He smiled back at you, biting his thumb at your confusion.

You can't help but bite your lip back.

What were you doing?


	2. Pulling

You sit at your desk, twiddling your thumbs back and forth. Time has passed slower than you could ever imagine. The day hadn't been difficult due to work, or due to any other typical life issues to dread. Your day had been difficult, and quite out of the ordinary due to the mysterious man sitting in the back. His face filled with stubble and his smile filled with warmth. The tension in the room could have been sensed from a mile away. You knew you had eyes on you, a smile for you. You had no idea why, because you felt as if you were nothing special. The frustration and genuine curiosity was mixing together quite a cocktail in your mind, and the silence wasn't helping one bit.

"Do you bite your lip often?" Barry asked from the back.

He was smirking, looking at in your direction. You almost immediately covered your mouth, trying to hide your lips. A deep blush formed, knowing he had been paying attention to you.

"My- My lips?" You stammer, trying to hide behind the desktop.

He chuckles. His chuckle is warm, but also playful. Is he making fun of you? Or does he genuinely find you funny?

"I suppose.. I just bite my lip out of habit. I'm concentrating on editing after all." You lie. You aren't focused. You are anything but focused.

If anything, your mind is completely on Barry at this point. You think about his face, his smooth skin mixed with stubble. His touch, though brief- was intoxicating. It's almost like your mind isn't even your to control anymore.

"Well, I like your lips." Barry raises his eyebrows, smiling. 

Your heart skips a beat, and your stomach feels like an elevator- crashing down to the bottom floor. What does someone say to that? What does someone do when their lips are complimented? Your blush is beyond noticeable at this point. You are a woman, whose color has gone from typical skin to deep red. Why was somebody so new to your life.. effecting you so badly? Your breathing was rapidly increasing, and your stomach was doing circus tricks.

"I- Well. Thank you Barry." You respond, a bit embarrassed. 

Courage. Courage is what you need. You need the courage to ask this man why he seems so fascinated with you. You need to become strong and come at Barry with full force- hear the full story. At least in your mind you knew this, but on the outside you were shaking. You were beyond unsure of what emotion to even feel at this point. A deep breath enters your body, and escapes just as well. Letting out a loud huff.

"Barry.." You breathe. Turning in his direction to look at him.

He looks back at you. His expression is filled with confusion, but also wonder.

"(Y/N)?" A questioning Barry replied.

"I just want to know why-" You begin, before hearing the footsteps and voices of Arin and Dan. Both making their way down the hall.

"Hey (Y/N), The edits? Dope." Arin exclaims, patting you on the back.

Dan gives a thumbs up, and meets you halfway for a high five in agreement. You smile, shrugging your shoulders.

"Thanks guys." You smile. 

You had been interrupted at an awful time, and Barry's quizzical eyes shooting in your direction were pulling at you. Talking to him was top priority for you right now, even if it seems silly for something as minimal as that to be your top priority for the day. 

"You know, (Y/N). You can get ready to head out. You've already edited three videos today." Dan pointed at you.

But, it wasn't time for you to go yet. Not until you got some answers out of the bearded man sitting at his desk. It was time to pull out the excuse book.

"Oh, I will head out of here soon. I just need to finish a few things." You say, pointing back. Reassuring Dan.

Barry almost nodded. As if he understood what you were doing. You twirled your hair, anxious. 

"Well Barry, I suppose you can ride home with me then." Dan mumbled, grabbing his leather jacket from one of the chairs. 

You were startled, as Barry greeted you with a wink before answering. As if you were supposed to know exactly what he meant. But that was the scary part. You were completely unaware of what he meant. You had no idea what was in store. You had no clue at all. Your nervous lip biting, moved to innocently chewing on your thumb. You didn't know any other ways to keep calm. 

"Nah, Dan. I got a couple of things left to do too." The man scratched at his beard for a moment. 

"Plus I think I'll walk (Y/N) out to her car." Barry finished, smiling at Dan.

Your heart sped up. He was thinking about you? Your safety? It surprised you. Not because you didn't he was thoughtful. It was just very sudden, and quite sweet. You were trying to hide the very noticeable blush upon your cheeks from Dan, who was halfway out the door.

"Alrighty then, see you at home!" Dan waved, shutting the door behind him.

When the door clicked, and the stairs creaked- Barry was up out of his chair. He made his way back to your desk, leaning against it. He was looking down at you sitting in your chair. Smiling while he rubbed his neck.

"I believe you had a question for me, (Y/N)?" His voice was a lot more alluring to your ears now. He was closer, and his voice echoed off the empty office walls.

You sucked in another deep breath, looking straight into his eyes. Anxiety was very present in how you were feeling, but curiosity overtook all the anxious thoughts. You needed to know what he was thinking. What was on his mind.

"Yes, I- Okay." You pause. "You've been staring at me all day, why is that?" Barry smirked almost immediately at your question.

He began to move. Slowly stepping behind your chair, and placing his hands gently on your shoulders. His mouth was placed right by your ear. Even though you had finally managed to squeak out the question you had been wanting to ask for hours, your heart was beating more rapid than ever. You could feel his breath on your neck. He was so close to you.

"Well (Y/N), I honestly find you fascinating." Barry cooed into your ear. 

You closed your eyes, sighing at his voice in your ear. Your heart was going to beat out of your chest at this point. You didn't know how to properly react. He was pulling you in. You wanted him to talk more. You wanted to hear him.

"And- you see- It's a pleasure to look at fascinating people." He paused, sighing into you. "Especially people who are beautiful. Beautiful eyes, beautiful lips, beautiful.."

He trailed off, his whispers leaving you wanting and waiting. It's almost like he has you in the palm of his hand. You turn around, facing him. His facial features so near. His eyes, right before yours. His body, within an easy reach. His lips, only a short jump from you. You couldn't help but nibble on your bottom lip. He chuckled back at you, smiling.

He then wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closing to him. His lips meeting yours. Colliding. Barry's arms traveled up your back, his tongue meeting with yours. He was fighting for dominance in the kiss, but you weren't giving up that easy. He laughed, gently moaning during the kiss. He then let go, breathless as he picked you up. He set you on top of your desk, tipping your mouth towards his.

Then, he pulled you back in. Solving his craving for the taste that your lips allow.

He just kept pulling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing how much love my first chapter of this fic got was mindblowing! I didn't even expect anyone to read it honestly. Thank you, all of you. I've wanted to continue this as soon as possible, so here you go! ♥


	3. Tearing

Your eyes were closed. In a deep trance caused by Barry's lips. His firm hands along your body, captivating you between each gasp of oxygen that was being allowed. His lips began to travel down to your chin, planting kisses along your jawline. The heat in your cheeks wouldn't stop rising, as your school girl blush kept increasing. Barry just smiled at you, letting out a soft chuckle as he nibbled and kissed along your ear. 

"You seem so eager, Miss (Y/N)." He whispered.

His scruff was against your cheek, and you could detect his scent. It was almost like a breath of fresh air entering your lungs. Your heartbeat could probably be considered rapid at this point in time, as your breathing was becoming audible. You were eager. Somehow, this man had twisted and turned you into a girl who was needy, panting, and begging. You weren't even sure if you've seen yourself like this before. This feeling was new. 

"I can't help it.." You breathlessly uttered as his lips were traveling down your neck.

He giggled at you, shaking his head.

"Oh, I don't want you to help it.. I like seeing you with no self control." Barry sighed, before starting to suck on your neck.

His voice was almost a seductive growl at this point, and every time it reached your ears it sent chills down your spine. He was right, you were losing your self control. This had been your first day at your new job. This was a man you only briefly knew. Yet, you couldn't stop yourself. His eyes made you freeze. His touch made you tense up. His voice made you long for so many things. Everything felt right.

So you gave in. You gave in to your feelings, and the flawless man in front of you.

You breathed in has he began to unbutton your polka dot blouse, revealing the lace bra underneath. His low registered moan greeted you, almost as if he approved of your under garment choices. His lips were now traveling along your chest, fingers fiddling with the clasp on your back to set you free. Barry moved fast, throwing your clothes somewhere beneath you both. Neither of you cared where they were at this point anyway, all you cared about were each others needs. He focused on you, holding your breasts with his hands and gently playing with them. His tongue slowly grazed along your nipples, causing you to softly moan in response. With each lick, he waited for your moan. It was almost as if he wanted some sign he was doing things right. But, it was quite obvious from your arched back and sudden cries that he was succeeding fairly well.

"That's it.. Good girl." He whispered, smiling up at you.

Your stomach dropped. His voice gave you shivers, allowing you to let out another small whimper.  
Barry began to move, plopping himself in your office chair and gesturing at you to come towards him.

"Come here, baby." He commanded. "Come sit on my lap."

You hopped off the desk, inching your way towards Barry. You just wanted to feel his hands on you again, as soon as possible. He wrapped his arms around you, as you leaned into him. You kissed along his jawline while he inched his hand down your stomach. He managed to move up your skirt, revealing your panties below. Your back arched as he began to rub against the lace cotton design below. You were pushing back into him, letting your moans out into his ear. He let out mumbled moans himself, while he focused on pressing his thumb against your now damp underwear below. You couldn't help but whimper as you melted against him, your legs becoming restless.

"Someone knows what they want." Barry bit his lip, smirking.

"Just touch me.." You coo in his ear. "Please touch me."

His reflexes were swift. Jumping at the chance to rip off your underwear, and feel you.

"Your wish is my command." He growled. Moving his fingers along your opening,

It wasn't long before your breathing was heavy. His fingers were working overtime. It was almost like he had planned this entire ordeal from the start. He was rough against your clit. He wouldn't let you move. He just set you in place, gripping onto you as your moans become louder and louder.

"Are you going to come for me, Princess?" Barry huffed, looking into your eyes. He was staring at you, just like he had once before.

You couldn't speak, your moans did that for you. Barry moved his fingers in and out of you at an increased speed, moving until you were almost screaming in pleasure. It wasn't long before you were coming down from the high, collapsing down into his lap. You expected him to want to continue, to expect pleasure from you. It was only fair in your mind. But he didn't say anything about that. He just smiled at you sitting in his lap.

Eventually he picked you up, and wrapped you in a blanket. He was holding you bridal style, carrying you with him as he walked.

You opened your mouth to say something, but he stopped you.

"You'll see me tomorrow won't you?" Barry uttered. "It's late and we should get you home now."

You wanted to protest or argue, but you already could tell he wasn't having it. So you gave in, and snuggled up against him.

His next challenge would be tearing away from your grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the gap in Chapter two, and this chapter. I deal with a chronic illness, and I couldn't find time to update between doctor visits and such! Then, when I was ready to update - my internet went down. So, it's been quite annoying! But, I hope this is worth it. You have all been so supportive of the fic, and I really appreciate it. It's honestly surprised me! I didn't expect this much love. Thank you so much. ♥ (Also, smut. OOOO)

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am. I'm feeling like writing some Barry Kramer.  
> So let's do it.  
> Let's write some Barry Kramer.  
> If you like this first Chapter, please feel free to tell me. I'll continue it anyway, but feedback is always nice.


End file.
